Baby Einstein (1971 DVD Collection)
'Baby Einstein '''was a American Educational DVD Collection that aired intermittently from 1971 to 2009. Created by Julie Clark and produced by Walt Disney Productions, the Videos were first released from 1971 to 1977 by Sony Wonder, featuring a regular but ever-changing cast of mostly teen performers. Reruns were broadcast by Disney Channel on weekday afternoons during the 1977 Season, right after ''American Bandstand. '' About Baby Einstein ''Baby Einstein was ''Patricia Joyce Parsons' Second venture into producing a Video series, the first being Disney World: the Show, initially titled ''Walt Disney World. Disney used all 2 Video Productions to help finance and promote the building of the Disney World theme park. Being busy with these projects and others, Disney turned to Patricia Parsons, the Show's Creator and said "I want you to produce Baby Einstein.", and she did. The result was a Educational show for Ages 0-3, with such regular features as Toys, Art, and Classical Musicl, as well as Music, Poems and comedy segments. One unique feature of the show was the Kids playing with Toys, in which many (but not all) of regular performers would play of chew toys. In the Music Segments, teens faced challenges in everyday situations, often overcome by their common sense or through recourse to the advice of respected elders. Kids Baby Einstein ''starred a Variety of Puppets and Kids (Optional: Parents). Dave Privett designed the Kids' Clothes and a few Puppets (Optional: The Puppets' Hats and Costumes) the Kids Roll Call was in ''Baby Frost, and Baby Picasso. With their Names in the Credits (Last Names in Baby Tchaikovsky, Baby Schubert, Baby Frost, Baby Picasso, and Baby Santa's Music Box (Robin's Last Name in Neighborhood Music)) and They Were: * Simone Cheeks * Joshua Fantini * Nikki Fantini * Cynthia Parsons * Margret Parsons * Julie Dawn Cole * Shawnte Northcutte * Shamiya Northcutte * Denise Nickerson * Michael Bollner * Billy Atmore (Credited as "Pop" in later airings) * Maddie Thompson * John Thompson * Mark Burr * Connie Stamos * Cheryl Martin * Lori Stephenson * Susan Revo * Bradon Cole * Tracy Larkin * Emma Funnicello * Danny Burton Kid List: These Kids said Colors in Baby Picasso '' * Margret Fretz * Maddie Thompson * Cynthia Parsons * Michael Bollner * Billy Attmore Alongside Denise Nickerson, John Thompson, Connie Stamos, and Mark Burr, these Kids appeared in ''Baby Picasso. Puppets * Spot Dalmation (Baby Tchaikovsky-Baby Watson) * Pavlov the Dog (Baby Tchaikovsky-Baby Santa's Music Box) * Pig (Baby Frost) * Bluebird (Baby Frost-Baby's First Numbers) * Dragon (Baby Frost- Baby Signs) * Turtle(s) (Baby Frost-Baby's First Numbers) * Dot Dalmation (Baby Frost) * Slick the Shark (Baby Frost-World Music) * Dotty Ladybug(s) (Baby Picasso-Baby Santa's Music Box) * WALL-E Walrus (Baby Picasso) * Duck (Baby Picasso-Baby Van Gogh) * Goat(s) (Baby Picasso-Baby Disney) * Bee (Baby Picasso-Baby Columbus) * Dinosaur (Baby Picasso) * Sheep (Baby Santa's Music Box) * Lizard (Baby Santa's Music Box) * Pterodactyl (Baby Santa's Music Box) * Horse (Baby Santa's Music Box-Baby Watson) * Buzzard (Baby Santa's Music Box) * Hippo (Neighborhood Music-Baby Shakespeare) * Moose(s) (Neighborhood Music) * Triceratops (Neighborhood Music-Baby Disney) * Kangaroo (Neighborhood Music-Baby Shakespeare) * Dolphin (Baby Disney) * Flamingo (Baby Disney) * Chicken (Baby Picasso) * Red Dinosaur (Neighborhood Music- Baby Disney) * Reindeer (World Music-Baby's First Numbers) * Rhino (World Music- Baby Watson) * Zebra (World Music) Music Staring with Sernade for Strings Waltz and most recently Mozart's Piano Sonata No 11 in A major K 331 Videos Starting with Baby's First Sounds and most Recently Baby Signs Toys Starting with Bear in the Box and Most Recently Coca Cola Bubble Blowing Machine TV Airings The Show aired on Disney Channel from 1977-1979 Category:Early DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Movies